Adventures of Silver the Spire Wolf
by Silver the Spire Wolf
Summary: A young Spire wolf by the name of silver sets out on an adventure of self discovery, learning to fend for himself and trust others.


-FLASHBACK-*sigh* "I'm sorry everyone, when I first came here, I'll admit, it was just for kicks, to force myself out of my comfort zone. To be, me. But then a lot of people here were so kind. Caring, and I couldn't ask for a better group of friends. But I also don't feel like I can run this any longer. It's oddly taxing to run a place like this. Adjusting the rules, dealing with the odd troublemaker. But then there are the times where people just up and leave. And you feel like it's a failure on your part. (I know no-one will see it this way, but I can't help it). I tried, I waited for some of them to return. But I guess that's just not happening. For those who i would call friends, you were more than just that to me. So much more. And and deeply sorry I have to do this, but I need to figure things out, find out who I am.

Becca: I know you feel like you cause trouble or drama, but the truth is, most of our conversations were the best I've had in a long time. Keep smiling and push forward you have so many people behind you, and so many you will meet and cherish in time. Be strong, I know you can. And keep fluffy happy eh?

Bubbles: I know I made you, uncomfortable in the beginning, for that I'm sorry. But as time came on I developed a fondness for you I never thought I would, I saw you as a younger sibling, one I had to protect and help where I could. And I will hold my promise and continue to do so. And pop in when I can.

Ash: you are a strong little kid, and I know you have so much more strength than even you think. Keep at it kiddo. Maisie, look after him for me please? He needs someone strong to look up to.

Konnor: I know we didn't talk much, very little in fact, but I came to see you as a brother, and you stayed even after all the changes in the group, thank you for that.

Goop: where do I begin. You helped me to be more comfortable with myself. Game me something I never really foresaw. I can't find the words to tell ya how much this means to me. Keep an eye on the kid eh?

Sophie/Chase: I want to thank you. You came into the group during a time I was unsure what I was even doing, but you kept me around somehow. Kept me grounded to. We had some amount of fun, and I won't forget a second of it. I don't think I even could if I tried. But now, all I have to say is that I'm counting on you.

Devi: I want you to know I understand why you left. And I guess it's time I let you go. Fly free ya goof.

And for everyone: I couldn't imagine this place would become what it has to me when I joined. A place I was free to be myself, a place I would come to call home.

But as of now, I'm going through something I don't want to ever come near here. This place and everyone in it are dear to me.

It may be a long time before I find myself. And I know my departure may be sad for some, know that I love you all. And that I can't wait to come HOME."

After writing his letter, and setting it on the table, silver collected his scarf, and putting it round his neck walked out the back door, feeling the chilly air and the dulling evening sunlight casting an orange glow over the silver furred wolf.

Looking over his shoulders as he walked away from the building he had called home for a while, a sad smile found its way to his face, knowing the other furs might not understand his need to leave so abruptly, he steeled himself for what was to come, blinking away the last of his tears, he spread his silver and yellow wings and took off into the air flying over then dense forest that lay beyond the garden.

"I'll return, when I find what I'm looking for."

-Present Day-

That had been nearly a week and a half ago. Now Silver finds himself at a small campfire, sitting outside a once deserted cave, which he had been calling home for that past day and a half, finding a need to stop and rest after nearly a whole week of traveling.

His coat was unkempt and messy, resembling a dirty grey, with some bruises and scratches seen through thinner patches, obviously he had to fend off other less intelligent animals on his journey of self discovery, but he was beginning to get the hang of fighting tooth and claw, even if he didn't like to do so. He missed the others, thought about them before sleep, but knew he couldn't return just yet, he had to find himself first.

You see, Silver isn't just any old winged wolf, he is actually a Spire wolf, a once long thought, extinct race, that were hunted sometimes for their unique traits. And others because some saw them as freaks or demon's. This is because during mating they have the ability to transfer, or gain 'traits' through their, or other furs, 'essence', while most times, the traits are small barely noticeable changes, if the 'act' is done with their chosen mate at the time, the trait is far more noticeable, such as wings.

This ability to some was considered unnatural, and thus they rumours began to spread, and they were blamed for wrongdoings in the world around them, and if something is repeated enough, People begin to believe it, such as what happened in this case, and so they chose to leave the more common places such as cities, and villages, deciding to leave for the wilds where they hoped they would not be found.

This brings us to Silver, while he searches for himself, he also hopes to find out how he came to be, he can't be the only one alive. Right?


End file.
